Once Again A Princess Tutu Fanfic
by WriteToEscapeReality
Summary: A seg qual to Princess Tutu my way
1. Chapter 1

Once Again

1

There once was a prince who was loved by all and loved all in return. The prince's name was Mytho. He was admired by all as well as loved. Especially admired by a certain girl…..well a certain duck. Yes, a duck.

This duck has admired our prince from a distance Then one day…ah forget it. You know how the story goes.

So we left off with the scene of Ahiru as a duck and Fakir sitting in a chair on a dock, writing and watching Ahiru swim in the lake. Now, you'd have to be a complete weirdo to think that Ahiru and Fakir don't deserve a happy ending. After all, they helped their best friends, Mytho and Rue find theirs.

So stick around. Click the next button. Because chapter 2 is where the story starts.

A.N- Just an introductory chapter. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Once Again

2

Its been two years since Mytho and Rue returned to the story, The Prince and the Raven. Ahiru and Fakir have been keeping each other company. They both could tell that the other was lonely. Come winter time, Fakir tried to convince Ahiru to fly south with the other ducks, but she insisted, quacking up a storm, on staying with Fakir.

What Fakir didn't know was that Ahiru couldn't stand to leave him. She had grown attached to him and wanted to be by his side. After all, they are pretty much all each other has except Charon, who knew all about what happened. Fakir spent most of his time writing when he wasn't in school. His hands was stained in ink and covered in calluses from writing so much.

Ahiru knew what he was writing about. Fakir is the descendant of Herr Drosselmeyer, a story spinner who controlled Kinkan Town and made Mytho come out of his story, and could spin stories as well. So ever since Ahiru turned back into a duck and he discovered his ability, Fakir has been trying to write her back to be human. He's gone through many failing attempts, frustrations, and depressing times just to change her back. But, there was no hope so far.

Ahiru's POV

It was noon on a nice spring day. I was swimming in the normal lake I always do. It was quiet and peaceful. Well, was until I heard a male voice growl in frustration. I looked at the source of the noise. It was Fakir, sitting in his chair, scribbling furiously at the paper he always carried around with him. I swam over to him, looking up at him and quacked sadly at him. When he heard me quack, he looked down at me and his eyes softened up.

"I'm alright Ahiru. Don't worry," he lied, in attempt to reassure me.

I knew better and scolded/quacked him. He just chuckled.

"Still as annoying as when you were human," he smirked.

That made me mad, so I waddled up onto the dock, climbed up onto his lap, and bit his figure.

"Ow. I was just kidding!" he cried.

I let go and just plopped myself onto his lap and looked up at the bright blue sky.

"You ok?" he asked, looking down at me curiously.

I sighed, hopped down and lied down on the dock.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

I shook my head and remained silent.

"Ahiru?"

I peered up at him with the same sad look as before in my eyes.

"Hey, let's go home," he suggested," I'm sure Charon has lunch prepared."

"Quack (I don't want to yet). Quack (You Can). Quack (I need sometime alone,"

Fakir's eyes narrowed in concern but he didn't press on any further. With the bond we shared, he could understand what I was saying/quacking.

"Ok. Be back home by sunset," he said, then gathered his stuff and left.

I sighed and looked out at the water. My feathers ruffled a bit when a light warm yet cool breeze passed through. Then I started going through my thoughts.

'I wish he'd stop trying. If it hasn't happened yet, I doubt it ever will,' I thought sadly,' But, oh, how I'd love to be human again. But it'll never happen. I'll always be just a stupid duck.'

"Why so negative, dear duck?" a female voice echoed through the air.

I looked around frantically for the person but didn't see anyone," Quack, Quack! (Who are you? Where are you?)"

"Look up Ahiru," the voice instructed.

I looked up and saw someone I used to be. Someone I didn't want to stop being. That someone was Tutu.

'Pr-princess Tutu?' I thought surprised.

"Yes, dear Ahiru. And I ask again. Why so negative?" she answered and asked.

I glanced down into the water with squinted eyes,' Fakir is always trying to turn me back into a human. He works so hard, and look at him now. He hasn't slept properly in months, he practically beats himself up every time he gets a story wrong. I can't do anything for him,' I thought, tears spilling from my duck eyes.

"By the way you're talking, it sounds like you are in love with Fakir," Tutu commented.

I blushed scarlet and peered up at Tutu who had floated down to the dock,' No! No! No! I can't. I don't…I…don't….. love Fakir….do I?'

"Denial like that tells a completely different story," she said, kneeling down in front of me.

The blush didn't leave my face,' Why-? Of course that's why. I'd give anything to be with him,' I realized.

"There you go. You've admitted it to yourself. Now you have to tell Fakir," Tutu encouraged.

I shook my head furiously,' I can't do that! If I do, then he'll hate me and not bother with me.'

"Oh. Well, darn. And here I was going to turn you back into a human," she baited me.

I took the bait,' Wait, You can do that?'

"Mhm. I'll turn you human and give you the ability to turn into me. You're going to need it," she said smiling.

Ok leaving you with a cliffy. If you want more you are going to have to rate and review. 3 reviews then I'll post chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Again

3

'Why am I going to need it?' I asked, looking at Tutu curiously.

"Our dear friends Mytho and Rue need you. You will live out your life normally though. Mytho and Rue will seek you out when the time comes. Do not search for them or you will never be able to find them," She instructed.

'Why?' I asked again.

"All in due time, little duck," then she stood up and stretched her arms down to me.

She was surrounded by light and she turned see-through. Slowly she turned into little orbs of light.

"Do tell Fakir. You will need his help," Tutu's voice echoed through the air.

The orbs of light then merged into my body, causing me to glow and change forms. Soon the dock didn't look quite eye level. It was actually a couple feet below level. I looked down at my wings—wait they weren't wings they were hands. I looked further down at my feet. They weren't webbed and orange. They were bare and an apricot color.

"I-I'm h-human!" I gasped then smiled after hearing my voice.

"You are. Now go. Find Fakir," Tutu spoke in my head.

I tested my legs and jumped for joy. Everything worked just great. I looked around me. The sun was beginning to set.

"Oh crap, I gotta get back," I cried, racing down the road home.

The door to the house was open because Charon hadn't closed up shop yet. Charon must have been in the backroom because he wasn't up front like usual. Deciding to surprise him, I made my way back there.

"Hello, Charon-san," I called out, standing in the doorway.

"Hi, how may I-? Ahiru!" he said, surprised by the site of me in my human form," but how?"

"I'll explain later. Fakir in his room?" I asked, heading towards the stairs.

Getting my intentions, he smiled and nodded," Yeah but hold on a moment."

He walked over to me and gave me a hug," Nice to have you back. He's been depressed and moody lately."

"I know. Even as a duck I could tell," I nodded, then continued my way up the stairs to his room.

Quietly as possible which was pretty quiet for me, I took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door. Then I crept my way across to Fakir who was extremely wrapped up in his writings.

"What are you writing about?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Turning Ahiru back to human," he replied absentmindedly.

"Don't be sill—Ahiru?" Fakir spun around in his seat.

Unfortunately, I didn't move my head out of the way quick enough.

"Ow!" I cried, clutching my head as it throbbed in pain.

"Jeeze, why so close, Ahiru?" he complained, grasping his head as well.

"Owa. I was trying to surprise you," I answered, the pain beginning to fade.

"Well, I am surprised. H-how are you human again?" he questioned, looking at my confused with his head still in his hand.

"Tutu," I replied, sitting cross legged on the bed.

"What?"

"I'm not sure how but she said that Mytho and Rue need us," I told him, looking down at the floor.

"Then why aren't we acting now," he yelled, standing up.

"Tutu told me that they will seek us out and that we must not look for them or we will never find them," I explained, but in a soft voice.

"So what are we supposed to do in the mean time?" he asked, pissed.

I couldn't blame him. I, too, wanted to do something to help," Tutu said to live our normal lives until time."

"I guess that's all we can do then," he sighed, sitting back down at his desk.

I nodded," now what?"

"I don't know," he practically whispered.

Silence filled the room as both of us were lost in our own thoughts. The silence was then broken by a knock on the door.

"Fakir! Ahiru! Come down for dinner!" Charon called through the closed door.

"We'll be right down," Fakir called back, standing up and walking over to the door," Come on."

I followed silently, still in my thoughts. That's how it was throughout most of dinner. Silent, except for the occasional clatter of dishes. Then Charon had enough.

"Ok you two, the tension is so thick I could cut through it with a spoon," he broke the silence and turned his attention to the two of us.

Together Fakir and I filled him in on everything.

"So that's why you're human, but did Tutu say exactly why you shouldn't search for those two?" he asked, quite confused over the whole matter.

"No, but seeing as she knows the most right now, we should just go with what she says," Fakir explained," Which means we need to get you enrolled at the academy."

"I nodded in agreement. It will be nice to see Pike and Lillea again, even though they won't remember me," Yes, but if you don't mind, I'd prefer to stay here rather than at the dorms."

"I was just going to suggest that. Seeing as we are waiting on Mytho and Rue, you two need to stick together. Which means we will have to clear out the guest bedroom," Charon commented.

Fakir and I agreed. So after we finished eating, we all went upstairs and cleared all the stuff that was stored in the guest room and put in the shed that was kept out back. When we finished we all retired to our own rooms.

Fakir's POV

It was a shock to see Ahiru as human again. The only things that changed was her hair which was longer, her eyes which were darker, and her body figure which matured very nicely. Don't ask why I noticed that of all things. Hey I'm a guy. We get those thoughts occasionally. But the main thing was that she was human again. She deserves it big time. And the fact still remains, we must wait for Mytho and Rue.

After Charon, Ahiru and I cleared out the guest bedroom, we all went to our perspective places. Once I got to my room, I sat down at my desk and took a look at my writings. I started to wonder if I didn't have the power to spin stories anymore.

Putting those thoughts to the back of my head, I got ready for bad. Just as I was about to crawl into bed, a knock came at the door. I opened it to see Ahiru looking a bit nervous.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ummm….. I don't have any clothes here," she replied looking down and fiddling with her fingers.

"Come in. I'll loan you something. But we'll have to go shopping tomorrow," I said, stepping back to let her in.

I walked to my dresser that stood in a corner of my room. I pulled out a white tee shirt and a pair of black shorts that were a little too small for me.

"Here. These will do," I handed her the clothes.\

"Thank you, Fakir. Good night!" With that she left my room.

'At least she isn't as annoying or clumsy as before,' I though, finally getting into bed.

As soon as that thought was out, I heard a squeal and a thud.

"I'm ok!" I heard her shout.

"Never mind," I sighed.

1:30 a.m. still Fakir's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night to someone screaming.

I recognized the scream to be Ahiru's. I jolted out of bed and raced down the hall to her room. Rushing in, I see she's still asleep, but shaking and in a cold sweat.

"No! No! Don't!" she cried in her sleep, tossing and turning.

I took hold of her in my arms in attempt to calm her down. It pained me to see her like this.

"Ahiru wake up. It's me, Fakir. Its alright," I said, pulling her close.

Soon she stopped screaming and woke up.

"Fakir? Oh my. I'm sorry. What happened?" She asked, still a bit shaky.

"Its ok. You had a nightmare. A pretty bad one by the looks of it," I explained, letting her lay back down.

Then we both heard Charon running up the stairs and into the room.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" He questioned, breathlessly.

"Its fine, Charon. She just had a bad dream," I informed him.

His eyes softened up," Do you need anything?"

We both shook our heads.

"Well. Night, you two," and he returned to bed.

"I'm sorry about that fakir," she apologized, blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. What was your dream about anyways," I asked?

She pulled the blankets over her head," I'd rather not talk about it. You can go back to bed Fakir," I heard her muffled voice say.

I looked at her covered figure in worry but didn't press on.

"Ok. Night, Ahiru," I said, getting up to leave.

"Night, Fakir," She replied.

I left her room and closed the door.

Well there's chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Holy crap. When writing this my hand pretty much had a mind of its own. Now if you want chapter 4 I'm gonna need more reviews. If anyone has any ideas, don't hesitate to messege me.

5 reviews before I post chapter 4. I'm writing it now. Ja ne!


	4. Author's Note

Once Again Author's Note

Sorry, this is not a new chapter yet. I reEdited the Ahiru's Dream part in chapter 3. Instead of yelling out for Mytho and Rue, Ahiru just whimpers and stuff. Its not a huge, drastic change, but I would appreciate it if you, my faithful readers, would go back and reread it.

On another note. I am thinking about starting a Dragonball Z fanfic. If anyone has any ideas, please don't hesitate in telling me. All thoughts are welcomed. I'm going to put up a poll on which male character to use. I don't know why but I'm leaning towards Vegeta for some odd reason. I think I might make it a romance too, so ideas for an OC would be greatly appreciated as well.

Well, I'm typing this during 6th period so I'm going to have to leave you with this for now.

Oh, and my grandma just died, I'm still a bit shaken up so updates might be slower than this. Please be good readers and be patient with me.


	5. Chapter 4

_Once Again_

_4_

_Authors note: I have decided to switch to third person writing. It really is a lot simpler for me. I apologize for the 2 year wait. I'm back and better than ever._

The next morning Ahiru awoke to the smell of food cooking. Slowly and trying to be quiet, she crept own the stairs and found Fakir standing at the stove in a white apron. Upon hearing her come down the stairs, Fakir turned to Ahiru.

"We have a long day ahead of us. The bread and butter is out for you," He pointed the table with the wooden spoon he was cooking with.

Ahiru smiled grateful. He remembered that she wouldn't eat eggs. For all she knew it could have been a family member she was eating. Taking a seat at the table, she helped herself to some bread and butter. A few minutes later, Fakir joined her with a bowl of oats for himself and some tea.

They ate in a comfortable silence. If the past had never happened, they would have never met each other and gotten to where they have. They were both grateful that it did happen, even though the story was tradgic.

After finishing her food Ahiru fumbled with her hands. In her mind she was wondering why Mytho and Rue were in danger. Looking up she voiced one of her opinions.

"Say Fakir?" she spoke up, earning herself his attention.

"What is it?" He replied, swallowing a bit of his food.

"You don't supposed that shard of his heart is acting up do you?" Ahiru looked Fakir dead in the eyes.

"Its a possibility. But we won't know for sure until they seek our help," Fakir returned his attention the his food as he finished quickly.

As soon as he finished eating, the dishes were done and Fakir told Ahiru to go get ready to leave. The duck-turned-girl ran up the stairs and changed back into her yellow sundress until they were able to get her some new clothes.

Racing back down the stairs, she stopped at the door where Fakir was waiting. They left together and headed into town. The first place they stopped was the Academy on the other side. Fakir easily enrolled her back in the ballet division which caused for much excitement on Ahiru's part. Seeing as Mr. Cat returned to his original self, there was a new teacher that she would meet at the start of the next week.

After enrolling, Fakir and Ahiru headed back into town and stopped in at a clothes shop. Fakir waited by the door as Ahiru selected 2 outfits similar to what she wore in the past, and a night gown. Once Fakir paid for her clothes, they headed for another shop that Ahiru had him wait outside as she picked out the feminine things she need. Once she finished there, Fakir and Ahiru went back home and relaxed. By the time they got back it was nearing sunset.

Charon was back at the house to greet them. It was decided that he'd cook while Fakir and Ahiru washed him. After washing up, Ahiru sat in Fakir's room as they waited for supper to get done. Sitting at his desk while Fakir lounged on his bed and looked over at Ahiru.

"If you don't mind my asking, what was the nightmare about last night?"

Ahiru froze then sighed, "Mytho had turned into a raven and killed Rue, his kingdom, and you. I was powerless to stop him as a duck. Fakir I'm scared. What if I'm useless to save them?"

Fakir sighed, "Idiot. You know I won't let anything touch you. Tutu came to you didn't she? I doubt she'd trust someone like that if she didn't believe they could accomplish what needed to be done."

Ahiru thought over what he said, "I guess you're right. Thanks Fakir."

Fakir didn't get to say anymore as they were called down for dinner.

_Again I apologize for taking so long in updating. I hope this never happens again. I hope you've enjoyed the newest chapter of Once Again._

_WTER signing out_


End file.
